ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:B j
You know the profile header drill. Alrighty. So, as you know, you've hired as proofreader or Editor In Chief (EIC) of our Magazine. What this encompasses is reading each and every article before it's published and fixing grammar mistakes, and alerting it's writers to any other issues that you find. Welcome to the team. Guess who got his Internet fucked AGAIN? :P -- 13:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) It says "A woman (Hilda) sent Lucy to this location (Fairy Hills) to find something treasure". So yup 21:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) already using it 19:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) whoops 03:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Advice I don't know if you want to do this, but since Ishthak only does 1 person each time, which is always Gajeel, and Aldainor is too biased and not funny, you can do it! Anyway, just copy this, answer in the A, leave the response on my talk page and let me know which character(s) you are doing ;What is the weirdest mission you've ever done? :A: ;Have you ever gone on an S-Class mission? If not, would you like to? :A: ;What would you do if you were invisible? :A: ;Do you have a special talent? :A: ;If you were a Molding Mage, what would you like to mold? :A: 19:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) UMA New article, and what ad? Damn. I did. I'll just have Ish do one for all wiki teams. You know what I mean whore. you can at least try :) 03:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Interview Hey B j, you are our guest for Jakuho's Corner this month, would you mind doing an interview? Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us a little about yourself. B j: Fairy Tail Wiki: How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? B j: Fairy Tail Wiki: What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? B j: Fairy Tail Wiki: You claim to be male. Although several people think you aren't. Would you mind telling the site...exactly what is your gender? B j: Fairy Tail Wiki: My sources confirm that you have at the very least 20 or more accounts on wikia. Why exactly do you feel you need so many? B j: Fairy Tail Wiki: My sources also confirm that, since what is believed to be your first account, you have alternated between accounts. Why do you do this? B j: Fairy Tail Wiki: Do you have multiple personality issues? B j: Fairy Tail Wiki: Out of all of your accounts you've had over the months, which is your favorite? B j: XD, of course not. lol Bj that was funny! Do another one since Aldarinor said he wasn't doing it anymore... 04:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Correction. The first one was funny. The second one was so god awfully lame that I felt like beating you with an iron pipe after reading it. Y U NO FUNNY?? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) XD, I'm just playing around with you Bojangles, it's fine. We've had much lamer. I just saw the perfect opportunity to make a joke...and I seized it. Articles All articles will be done by the 24th so you can check over them. -_- You know the drill, if you are going to be missing then you use an inactive template, don't just disappear. Anyway, I need the interview and, as you know, we've done this DOD mission without you but you need to go to the page and claim some jobs for implementation. Your records say tell me that you have logged in at some point today so don't ignore my message whore!